I'm not a time traveler
by hannahpie45
Summary: Sonny didn't see the shooting star, she didn't see the thing that caused her whole life to change. After an odd fight with Chad, she was sent to the future, where she's married to him! Please read and review! CHANNY! First chapter is really just a filler
1. Miranda Ashely and Jason Richard Cooper

**I'm not a time traveler**

**Chapter 1**

Sonny Monroe is the average Hollywood star. She got her big break and is living the dream. Now, without knowing it, she is about to experience something that will make her wish it was all a dream.

Sonny, oddly enough, was in a fight with Chad, really no surprise there, but what the fight was just about. She didn't storm off really mad and angry or insulted, like she normally did, but some how, happy.

_Flashback_

"Hey Randoms" Chad said as he nonchalantly strolled into the prop house. He looked around, only seeing Sonny in the room.

"OK then, hey Random" he said and sat down next to her on the green couch.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted you to see this latest issue of Tween Weekly, that just happens to have a beauty on the cover, oh and you too" he replied.

He showed her the cover of the magazine, where both were on it. She just shook her head and said "What about it?"

"Well normally, if I'm on the cover, it's probably an interview, covering dating questions and stuff" he replied.

"Well I'm on the cover too; turn to the article!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Fine, Fine, hold on, it's page 14" he said, turning the pages.

"Ok, here it is" he said and began to read it. Sonny was holding the left side of the open magazine, while Chad held the other half. They scooted closer so they could both read the magazine at the same time.

The story was another claim that Sonny and Chad are 'So madly in love, they're blind to it, but will eventually realize it and marry' Sonny pretended to gag after finishing the article.

"Another one?! What is up with all these people thinking we're so 'madly in love with each other'? I mean, come on!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I know right! But at least they got half of it right" Chad said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonny asked.

"Well, you are the one so madly in love with me, you want to marry me someday" he said, popping his collar in the process.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! How wrong you are there! I don't love you, I don't like you, and we're rivals! But, if anyone here loves somebody, it's you! You just happen to love me!" she exclaimed, standing up and pointing at him.

Chad just shook his head "Oh Sonny, funny, funny, little Sonny. You know you love me, don't deny it. You know you want to have 15 kids with me" he said.

"WHAT?! 15?! Why 15?! That's just stupid!" she said.

"Fine! 2, are you happy now?!" he said.

"No! Because I don't want to have 15, or 2 or any kids with you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh so now Charlotte and Trevor won't exist?" he taunted.

"What?" she asked confused, before realizing what he meant and sighed "NO! They won't ever exist! I'm not marrying you and I'm not going to have kids with you! GOD!"

"Oh you know you do! But I'd like some help with naming them!" he said.

Sonny clenched her fists "Fine, if I help you name children that shall NEVER exist, will it shut you up?"

"Probably" he shrugged.

"UGH! Fine!" she said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, were _so _good!" he replied.

Sonny sat back down "OK, I'm just going to text you, I don't want anyone overhearing me talk to you about this. They might think I'm actually pregnant or something, which I am SO TOTALLY NOT!" she said.

"Whatever future Cooper" he snickered, sitting back down.

"Shut up!" she said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

Sonny started off texting him. (_Sonny, __**Chad**_)

_OK, I was thinking Sean or Andrew for a boy and Demi or Miranda for a girl_

_**I like the name Miranda, uh boy, hmm, what about CDC Jr.!**_

_EWW NO! Why put a child through that?!_

_**Oh haha very funny**_

_Yes, I know_

_**Back to names!**_

_Oh, sorry, ok boy name, uh, Jason?_

_**Hmm, I like it, oh and a nickname could be like, J or something**_

_OK middle names?_

_**DYLAN!**_

_STOP IT!_

_**Fine**_

_I ask again… middle names?_

_**Hmm, uh, what about… Richard?**_

_Ooh! Perfect! I love that! Jason Richard…_

_**You forgot to say his full name…=)**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Say it!**_

_No_

_**Fine I'll say it for you!**_

_Don't!_

_**Jason Richard Cooper! HA!**_

_SHUT UP!!!_

_**Make me!**_

_UGH!_

_**Haha**_

_=P you suck!_

_**Sure I do, sure. Anyways, Miranda… middle name?**_

_I really like Ashley_

_**Hmm, Miranda Ashley Cooper? I like it!**_

_Would you stop it with the 'Cooper'?!_

_**No**_

_UGH!_

_**Lol, it's funny to push your buttons**_

_Shut up! No it's not!_

_**Maybe not to you…**_

_*Glares*_

_**=) haha**_

"Whatever, were done" Sonny said standing up.

"Yup, agreed, Miranda Ashley and Jason Richard-" Chad started also standing up.

"Don't say it!" Sonny said plugging her ears.

"C-"

"No!"

"Coop-"

"Stop it!"

Sonny had her ears plugged for about thirty more seconds, before slowly pulling them away, looking at Chad, who was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Cooper!" he said before she could stop him.

"Stop it!"

"Like I said earlier…" he leaned in closer "make me" he whispered.

"UGH!" she screamed, while Chad just laughed in the background.

_Flashback end_

Sonny was on her way home from work, she had a long day, but her energy couldn't be higher. Being her normal peppy self, she was singing as she walked down the hallways.

_I must be in a dream, dream_

_I must be seeing things, things_

_No, this can't be real_

_Oh, no, it couldn't be_

_I made a wish, wish_

_Upon a star, upon a star_

_How could this be?_

_Yesterday I was just 16_

_I was just 16_

_So now I'm livin' in the future_

_Trying to figure it out_

_Cause now I'm freakin' out_

_I have a husband_

_And I have two twin kids_

_I live in Hollywood_

_And wishin' for my childhood_

_Somebody help me_

_Somebody talk me through it_

_Get me to the past_

_Try to undo it, do it_

_Cause, I made a wish, wish_

_Upon a star, upon a star_

_How could this be?_

_Yesterday I was just 16_

_I was just 16_

_I have a husband_

_And I have two twin kids_

_I live in Hollywood_

_And wishin' for my childhood_

_I'm livin' in the future, in the future_

_Somehow it got me here, somehow it got me here_

_I wished upon a star, upon a star_

_And fast forward fifteen years, fast forward fifteen years_

_I have a husband_

_And I have two twin kids_

_I live in Hollywood_

_Now wishin' for my childhood_

_How could this be?_

_Yesterday I was just 16_

_I was just 16_

_I was just 16, yeah_

_I must be in some dream…dream…_

_I didn't wish to live… in the future_

Her brown curls were cascading down her shoulders, bouncing as she walked. She had the normal spring in her step, singing on her way home. She had already pushed through the double doors of the stage doors at the beginning of the song and never noticed the shooting star streaking across the night sky.

She never would have noticed until the next morning. When everything changed; her life suddenly fast forward to 2025, 15 years into the future.

On the other hand, Chad Dylan Cooper was staring up into the night sky, he saw the shooting star. He silently made his wish, praying it would work. Although he denied it to anyone, he did happen to really like Sonny, and made his wish, that the names they had just can up with that day, could eventually come in handy… when they were married and had kids. That was his wish.

**There is a stupid line that I can't get to go away, it's right below this authors note, I don't know if will show on Fanfiction, but it wouldn't let me type a lot farther than it, and I accidentally put it there though. Oops… so what did you guys think? I know there are already some of these types of stories out on Fanfiction, so I wanted do a take of one myself! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I need at least 5 or 6 to continue, if I get more than 10 I will update another story of mine or upload a couple new ones… Thanks for reading!! =)**


	2. Wakin' up in the future

**I'm not a time traveler**

**I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! You guys gave me**** 28**** when I asked for at the most 10!! You guys are just the best! For that, I'm going to post my new chapter for Circles and a new story… as soon as I finish them, which should be soon. Thanks everybody for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**So I send thanks out to all my 27 reviewers: BrandNewEyes929, SonnyChadFan, head in the clouds 14, MakeMeCrazier, Jill, LJSkywalker, channy7842, Fangirl12, sonnyandchadforever, Emmalie Call, BeckyRocks, elizabeth567, vampirelover29, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, WinglesslyWinged, tttt, RaNdOm GiRl 2014, MorganvilleVampiresFanatic, McLovinIt, Hiilani, ||-CrissCrissTotallyRox-||, Girltech 101, MIAH, pleese update, heytiger, truepurefabulousxx, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, and -FacelessxAuthor-. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Sonny)**

I fell right asleep last night, it was the weirdest thing, I remembered walking through the parking lot singing, suddenly feeling some jolt go through me. I stopped for a second, it was weird, but I just shrugged it off and kept walking, right as I was pulling up at my house, I felt this weird sensation go through me, I grabbed my head in pain, I ran up to my apartment, crashing onto my couch. As soon as my body hit the couch, I was out, sound asleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling much better. The pain in my head was gone, I was glad I slept it off, I kept my eyes closed for a while; I was still somehow sleepy. I could feel a warm blanket wrapped tightly around me, my mom must have come out of her room and covered me up.

I turned in my blanket, getting more comfortable, resting my head against the back of the couch, which was surprisingly softer than I remembered. After finding my comfortable spot, I sighed, not being able to fall back asleep, even though I thought I would have been able to, considering that there was a steady beating sound, right under my head. The back of the couch would slowly rise and fall ever so slightly; still giving the same steady beat. It almost felt like there were eyes watching me, watching my movement.

Realization struck me, almost like running into a brick wall, I suddenly stopped, my breath caught in my throat. Rising and falling, a warm 'blanket' wrapped around me, the couch was much softer than it should be, eyes watching me, and a steady beating sound, right underneath my head? I was snuggled up against someone!

A sudden wave a panic flooded over me, all of these questions filled my mind.

Had I been kidnapped in the middle of the night?!

Was I about to die?

Were they going to rape me?

Have they already done it?!

My eyes shot open, wide and scared, I was so confused right now.

I was suddenly staring into familiar blue eyes, it was Chad, but he had an older looking face, older than the 'Chad Dylan Cooper face' I knew from yesterday.

I screamed, surprising the Chad look-a-like. He jumped, letting his grip around me loosen; I quickly took the advantage and slipped out of his grasp. I jumped up off a quite comfy bed, onto hardwood floor. I backed up against a wall, breathing fast and heavily. I was scared out of my mind at the moment, almost unable to process anything. My mind was going blank on everything happening right now.

That was when I took in my appearance; I was wearing a (very) short, silky, spaghetti strapped nightgown. It was light pink, covered in bright red hearts, and had black trim.

The 'Older Chad' sat up in the bed, staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?! What happened?! What's wrong?!" he asked, concern in his voice.

I was still in shock, unable to speak, my mouth moved, but I couldn't say anything out loud.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling the covers off of him, and walking over to me.

"No! You stay away from me!!" I yelled, backing up more, well, trying to back up more, but not quite succeeding, so I backed up into a corner, sliding down, until I was sitting.

"What is wrong with you, Sonny? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I wish this was one…" I said softly, my voice was returning, but not by very much.

He came over and sat down next to me, looking worried, he placed his palm on my forehead.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"Oh, I hope so…" I replied.

He removed his hand, placing it on my arm.

"Well then, what's wrong?" he asked.

I decided not to answer him, instead asking "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

He looked confused for a second, before shrugging "Ok, I'll play along, I'm your husband, Sonny, you know… Chad Dylan Cooper? There are pictures of us everywhere in here..... and there is a marriage certificate…."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed jumping to my feet.

"Sonny, what is wrong with you? You're acting like you don't know me! We've been married for ten years!" he exclaimed.

"Ten Years?!?!" I yelled.

He still looked confused, but slowly nodded before standing up.

He walked slowly over to a wall, there was no furniture or windows on the wall, but it wasn't blank, it was covered in pictures. Pictures of me, of 'Older Chad', pictures of both of us, and some where there was a little girl and a little boy in them too.

In the middle of the wall of photos, there was a marriage certificate, proudly being displayed on the wall.

He took the frame off the wall and walked back over to me, handing it to me.

I starred at the framed certificate in my hands, looking at my signature, clearly written in my hand writing at the bottom.

I let out another shrill scream, scaring the older looking Chad.

"What?" he asked again; still confused as to why I kept screaming.

I jumped to my feet, pacing back and forth beside the bed.

I was mumbling things to myself, trying to figure out how this all happened.

'Chad' stood up and held me still, both hands on my shoulders.

"Sonny, please talk to me, what is going on?? What happened?" he asked; a serious look on his face.

"I don't know!" I sobbed out "One minute I'm on my way home from work, a horrible pain in my head, I instantly crash onto the couch, falling asleep and the next thing I know, I'm here!!" I was crying now, so unsure about everything right now, it was all getting to me, so I cried, losing myself for a few minutes.

Chad just held me tight, letting me sob into his shirt.

The door suddenly opened, and a girl, looking not much older than 4, walked in.

She noticed me crying and walked over to me, she hugged my legs for a second. I looked down at her, she had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes; she looked up at me and smiled. Her smile looked exactly like mine, and she was showing off her small baby teeth.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked.

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but failed miserably.

The little girl turned to Chad, asking "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"

My eyes widened, I had a daughter?! I had a daughter with Chad?!?!

"Me… you? Her?! What-…Huh? I… You… Us… Her?!" I asked, rambling off everything that came to my mind.

I just kept rambling that off, while the little girl laughed.

Chad looked down at the girl "Miranda, I think mommy's just a little confused right now, go wake up Jason"

"Ok Daddy!" he said and skipped out of the room.

"Who was that?!?!" I screeched.

Chad, again, looked confused "That's Miranda, you know… Miranda Ashley Cooper? Your daughter? Does any of this ring a bell?" he said.

"The name yes, but I never remember giving birth to a child!! I only remember the name because you and I were texting each other baby names yesterday!! Or whenever it was!!" I exclaimed.

He was silent for a second, before saying "Oh yeah! I remember that! We were both sitting on the prop house couch and we got in a fight, before texting baby names and fighting again and I kept annoying you by adding Cooper to the end of every name! It worked out didn't it?" he smirked.

I slapped his arm "This is no time for being all cocky and annoying!" I said and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "All I remember from any of this is that I was walking to my car, ready to go home, in the Condor Studios' parking lot. I remember that I was singing a song, then feeling this strange jolt go through me, and as soon as I got all the way home and in my apartment, I crashed onto the couch, immediately falling asleep. Next thing I know, I'm here!" I shrieked, throwing my hands into the air.

Chad walked over and sat next to me. He stared at me for a second, silently taking in my expressions, almost like he was trying to see if I was joking, if I was trying hard to hold back a smile. I held a straight face… well almost straight face; I had the look of confusion and fear strewn across my face.

He was silent for a moment longer, before speaking. He said "Are you… are you kidding? You're not serious, are you?"

I was tempted to scream to him, 'I'M DEAD SERIOUS!' But, he would think I'm going crazy or something. I mean, someone suddenly wakes up in the morning and claims they don't know where they are, and what time period they are in. It just didn't sound reasonable. So, I thought about lying, quickly weighing the possibilities in my head, quickly decided on the lie. It would buy me some time to figure out what happened, instead of being thrown into the loony bin or something.

I faked a long, hysterical laugh, hoping he would buy it.

"You actually believed me didn't you?! I'm a better actress than you thought, huh?!" I exclaimed, still faking my laugh.

His face went from a concerned frown, into a half smile.

"You got me there, Sonny. I actually believed you for a minute. Well played, you keep such a straight face, you didn't crack once! Maybe you should come to my set with me sometime, you'd really blow away my director" Chad said, completely buying the load of garbage I heaved at him.

I feel a guilty pain, right in the middle of my stomach. I don't like lying, even if it was to my so called 'Husband'. I just faked my smile again, hoping he wouldn't notice this time either.

He smiled at me, standing up from the bed and walking over towards the door. He shut the door and walked over to a large dresser on the other side of the room.

He slipped off his white tee shirt and started rummaging through the clothes in the top drawer of the dresser. With his back to me, I could easily stare at him. Future Sonny has seen Chad shirtless, but not me. Oh, My Chad, and this time I can actually say that! He _is_ mine! He has such a hot body!

"Hey babe, where's my blue eagle shirt? You know the bright blue one with the graphic black eagle coming through the front, with the blue and white feathers?" Chad asked, turning around.

I quickly tore my eyes away from his muscular arms and shoulder. I was now looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Uh… I don't know? Is it not in there?" I asked, trying to act like I knew everything that happened, pretending like I've been future Sonny this whole time… even though I'm not, and don't have the faintest idea about anything, much less a shirt.

"Hmm, I'll go ask Martha if she's washed it lately" he said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and lay back down on the bed.

This was all so confusing! I had no idea what was going on, or how I got here, or who Martha was… all I knew was that I was now married to Chad Dylan Cooper, had a little girl about 3 or 4 years old, named Miranda Ashley, and… I somehow got to the future.

**Hope you guys like it! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review! I once again thank you for the**_** 28**_** review!**

**I mentioned all the reviewers for the first chapter so far, if any one reviewed after I started writing this chapter, I'm sorry if I didn't put you up on the list above. I'll mention any reviewer that didn't come up in the chapter in the next one! Thanks for reading everybody! =)**


	3. Hectic Morning

**I'm not a time traveler**

**Wow…. That's all I can say right now… wow. You guys gave me **_**47**_** reviews!!! I can't believe it! Amazing! Simply amazing! Thanks you guys! Here's you go!**

**Chapter 3**

I was still lying on the bed, when Chad walked back in wearing the tee shirt he had described earlier.

"I found it!" he exclaimed with a smile.

I grinned, he was happy about finding a shirt. I thought it was funny, but my mind dragged me back to the terrible problem on my hands now. I quietly sighed and looked back at Chad, who was looking in the mirror, fixing his bed head.

He turned around to look at me before stating "You know you can still come with me to the studios if you want to, the offer's still up" he smiled.

I let a small smile slip, him smiling at me made me melt on the inside.

"Sure, I'll go" I said and stood up from our bed.

I walked across the hardwood floor and towards, what I thought, was the closet. Thankfully, I was right, it was the closet. I immediately noted the large walk in space and racks and racks of clothing.

I noticed that future me had a lot of colorful clothing, and Chad's clothes were mostly uniforms, he doesn't work for _Mackenzie Falls _anymore, because I saw the uniforms were for a different show.

On the back wall of the closet, not blocked by shoes or clothes, I spotted a poster of me and the former _So Random! _actors and actresses. The poster looked different from the one I remember from 2010. We all looked older than I remembered, but only by a few years.

I also spotted a poster of Chad looking down into the corner of the room; he was posing for the Mackenzie Falls poster. I smiled at that.

I then spotted a new poster. It was a poster me, and I was standing with my hand on my hip and my other arm limp at my side. On the hand on my hip, I spotted the diamond wedding ring proudly sitting upon my finger. I didn't look but 22 or 23 years old, but was already married to Chad. I was directly in the middle of the poster and the poster was smiling back at me. I was wearing a very short dress; it barely covered my butt and half an inch of my thighs. This dress was lime green and very sparkly.

Somehow, I liked that photo of me. I then noticed the title of the show, also displayed on the poster: Meal or No Meal. I apparently didn't leave Condor Studios after leaving _So Random!_

I looked at another poster on the back wall of the closet. This time it was Chad on the front, he was standing in the very front of about eight other people, all going back on either side of him evenly forming a V-shaped line. He was wearing an outfit similar to everyone else, and looking exactly the same as the uniforms hanging in the closet right now.

The people on the poster behind him looked unfamiliar to me; he apparently had a whole new cast that he happened to be the leader of. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I decided to go look for clothes now and look at the posters later. I walked to the other side of the closet and looked through the colorful clothing hanging on the racks.

I picked a short faded denim skirt and an ocean blue spaghetti strapped cammi. I realized that I was a little chestier than I remembered, and suddenly felt a little self conscious about it. So I decided to grab a teal colored jacket and walked out of the closet.

When I entered the room again, I was greeted by Chad sitting down on the bed, bouncing Miranda and who I'm guessing was Jason on his legs. Both kids were giggling and squealing as they went up and fell back down.

Chad noticed me return to the room and stopped bouncing the two kids. They both stopped laughing and squealing, looking up at their father. They followed his gaze and spotted me, jumping off his legs and running to hug me.

I was almost tackled, for both of them grabbed onto my legs.

"MOMMY!" they yelled in excitement.

"Mommy!" Chad joked from behind the kids and walked over to me, slinging his arm around me as he did so.

"Are we bringing them to the studio with us?" I asked, hoping this wasn't a dumb question that future Sonny would already easily know.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Unless you want to leave them here with Jeff and Kayla" he responded.

I looked down at the two kids still hanging on my legs. Their faces were pleading for me to take them with us. I starred down at them; they had apparently learned my puppy-dog trick. They were sticking out their bottom lips, their eyes were big and captivating; I couldn't say no to those faces, so I looked back up at Chad and said "Why don't we take them? It'll be fun"

He nodded and looked back down at the kids on my legs.

"Go on guys, get dressed, you're coming to the studios with us" he said.

They immediately detached themselves from me and ran out of the large doorway.

Chad walked back over to the bed and sat down. He looked over at me and patted his leg.

"Come here" he said.

Unsure what he wanted, I slowly walked over to him and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

Involuntarily, I found myself sighing. Chad looked down at me, a small smile on his lips.

I looked up into his eyes, about to say something, but I turned my head in the other direction, covering my mouth with my hand and yawned.

"I think somebody's still sleepy" Chad playfully taunted.

I just lightly slapped his arm in response and laid my head into his chest.

I let my mind wander, thinking about how I could've gotten into the future, how I would be able to live like this, and how I would be able to get back home. I was in deep thought, not realizing that I was drifting back to sleep.

My body relaxed more into him, and I felt his arms wrap tighter around me.

**~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~CHANNY~**

I woke up, tucked comfortably under the covers.

I then realized that I fell asleep in Chad's arms while we were waiting for the kids to get dressed.

I looked around and sat up, rubbing my eyes in the process.

I noticed, sitting on the pillow beside me, was a note on bright blue paper.

The note-in scratchy writing-said:

_Sonny-_

_At studios with kids. Noticed you fell back asleep and didn't want to wake you. Tell Martha she can take the day off, since I obviously have the kids. I'll see you when we get home. I love you. _

–_Your lovely CDC =) 3_

I smiled down at the paper and laid back down on the fluffy pillows.

I could be alone for the time being, but I had to find something to do here in future Hollywood… and I was clueless!

**Thank you guys for reading! I'm so sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter, but right now, I'm typing this at 3:30 and I'm short on ideas here. I'm currently working on my stories Sonderella, Circles, and a few new stories at the moment also, so expect some new update somewhat soon. LOLZ later!**


	4. Dear Diary

**I'm Not a Time Traveler**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so sorry for never updating this. I really have no excuse, so before you guys kill me, on with the story! =D**

**PS- I think the whole story will be in Sonny's point of view, unless I say otherwise.**

_Recap:_

I woke up, tucked comfortably under the covers.

I then realized that I fell asleep in Chad's arms while we were waiting for the kids to get dressed.

I looked around and sat up, rubbing my eyes in the process.

I noticed, sitting on the pillow beside me, was a note on bright blue paper.

The note-in scratchy writing-said:

Sonny-

_At studios with kids. Noticed you fell back asleep and didn't want to wake you. Tell Martha she can take the day off, since I obviously have the kids. I'll see you when we get home. I love you. _

–_Your lovely CDC =) 3_

I smiled down at the paper and laid back down on the fluffy pillows.

I could be alone for the time being, but I had to find something to do here in future Hollywood… and I was clueless!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly turn, following a single blade as it span around.

I thought about writing in a diary, keeping track of the days I was in the future. Wait.. a diary! I kept track of almost everyday of my life in a diary from when I first started So Random!.

I smiled and slid off the bed. I first opened my night stand and looked around in the few drawers. No luck, where would I hide a diary in my and my husband's room. That sounded a little odd to think…

I tried to remember where I would hide my diary back in 2010. Oh yeah, my top dresser drawer, at the bottom underneath my clothes.

I walked over to the dresser I presumed was mine and opened to top drawer, I dug around at the bottom, until my hand touched a leather binded book. I smiled and pulled it out. But also spotted another book, I pulled it out also. I walked back over to the bed and sat down. I opened the book and looked at the top of the page, I flipped through them until I found the date after our fight.

The entry stated: _Yesterday, Chad and I had a random fight about baby names. Weird huh? Well it started over an article in Tween Weekly and progressed to our semi-fight. We came up with the names Miranda Ashley, for a baby girl, and Jason Richard, for a baby boy. Chad kept annoying the heck out of me by adding Cooper to the end of the names, even though we were arguing over names if we ever got married… which we weren't._ I scoffed at that…. Apparently we did get married.

I skipped forward a few pages.

_July 12, 2010_

_You will not believe this… but Chad asked me out! Yeah,THE Chad Dylan Cooper asked, me Sonny Monroe, out! I was actually stunned, but agreed, I mean, sure we are rivals, but he sounded so sincere, so I thought… why not? Chad told me he is taking me out to dinner and a surprise. I'm actually really excited. I can't wait._

I flipped forward, I didn't want to read about the date yet, the next few pages probably were about the date… or others after it. I noticed that that's all the pages after it were, they filled the book.

I moved on to the other book. One page was about me moving in with Chad after a few years. I flipped a few more pages and it was Chad proposing, I decided not to read it, I skipped again, I then found a page… our marriage.

I was not reading that… it went on for like 10 pages, and… ick.

I found a very disturbing page… _We talked about this often, and I've badly wanted a baby for a long time. So we tried for a baby last night._ I stopped reading there. I don't even want to think about that now.

I flipped and read, doing that for a little while, checking the time occasionally. What I learned was: Chad and I married November 18th, 2015, that still sorta bothers me. Jason was the first born, he is six years old, his birthday is May 14th, 2019. Miranda is four years old, her birthday is June 23, 2021. Jason goes to Mark Johnson Elementary School.

Chad no longer works at Condor Studios, he works at Terry Parks Studios, on a show called Orange Grove. He is currently working on a new movie called Black Night Air. I didn't write anything about his movie plot, so I don't know what's going on there.

I learned that I left So Random after 4 years of working there because we were all too old for a tween show, I was offered the job of host on Meal or No Meal. I did a few movies within 3 years. I still work on Meal or No Meal, but I am currently on break.

I set the diaries back in their spot and closed the drawer. I looked around the room and walked back into the closet. I stood in front of the posters on the wall and looked at them, I smiled at the poster of me in the green dress. I admired the ring in the photo and looked at my finger, holding my hand out in front of me, placing it on the wall next to my hand in the picture. I lowered my hand and looked over at Chad's poster, the newer one, for Orange Grove. Even with his crossed arms, I noticed a shining gold ring on his finger.

I smiled slightly, maybe this wasn't so bad. I mean, I was here for a reason… a reason that's unknown to me, but not just for the heck of it.

**Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry it's short, but I finally updated =) Review please!**


End file.
